Human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV) are lentiviruses from the family of retroviridae. Transmission is initiated by the passage of HIV across the mucosal barrier of sexual organs or placenta when exposed to infectious body fluids such as semen, vaginal secretions, or blood.
HIV, particularly the strains known as HIV type-1 (HIV-1) and type-2 (HIV-2) viruses, is the etiological agent of the complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the action of integrase, a viral enzyme that inserts the viral genome into the DNA of the mammal cell. Since integration is a vital step in retroviral replication, blocking it can halt further spread of the virus.
Toxicity or undesirable side effects of the common drugs for treating HIV infection, e.g., AZT or HIV protease inhibitors, are incompatible with their antiviral activity when used at an effective pharmaceutical concentration. Thus, there is still a need in the art for alternative compounds for treating HIV.